The Spook-E Crew
The Spook-E Crew is a spinoff of HTF Fanon. It involves Cryptie, Bastion and the sisters Mystery and Ami traveling the world and beyond, deciphering secrets, fighting monsters, investigating the paranormal and revealing the mysteries behind unusual places, natural phenomena, mythological creatures, urban legends, cryptids and conspiracies. Cast * Cryptie: The star-nosed mole with odd-looking night vision goggles. He has enough stuff to track down even the most elusive specimens. * Bastion: The grey rabbit who is interested in mysterious places and is an expert in the paranormal. He is the entertainer of the crew. * Mystery: The orange squirrel who is the brains of the team. Don't underestimate her spectacles, they can pack a tremendous punch. * Ami: The yellow chipmunk who sports a question mark necklace. She may be clueless, gullible and innocent, but she still knows how to kick monster butt. * The Crow: Bastion's pet crow who lends a helping wing for the crew. Recurring characters: * Chuck Episodes # 'Ashes to Ashes: '''Bastion tames a mythical phoenix. The crew now must keep it out of trouble at all costs. # '''Waste of Space: '''The crew blasts off to space to search for Planet X. Upon discovering the strange world, Cryptie plans to destroy it to avoid doom on Earth, but the sisters have another trick up their sleeves. # '''Tri, Tri Again: '''Bastion decides to take Cryptie and the sisters on a deep sea fishing trip. However, he sails too far and they all end up in the Bermuda Triangle! # '''Alienated!: '''The crew explores Stonehenge and the nearby crop circles to find extraterrestrial evidence and to watch an eclipse. However, they soon get close encounters with UFOs and visitors from a distant planet! # '''Remember, Remember, The 5th of Dismember: '''The crew visits some Bonfire Night celebrations. The sisters, along with Decker, light up a very peculiar bonfire. The firework fun is short-lived as the bonfire wakes up the spirit of Guy Fawkes himself! # '''Keep Your Heads Up: '''The crew explores Easter Island and its weird-looking statues. They soon find the shocking secret behind the cryptic stone heads, with the help of some dwellers. # '''A Shocking Discovery: 'Dell wants to know why his computer keeps turning itself on at night, so he enlists the help of some members of the crew to find the cause of this bizarre technological phenomenon. Could it be its alarm clock or some electrical entity? # '''On the Horn: '''The sisters hang out with two girls and suddenly spot the legendary unicorn. Bastion is determined to apprehend the fantasy equine to keep it in his stable, but the sisters and Cryptie won't take any chance from that. # '''The Worm has Turned: '''The crew treks the sandy terrain of east Asia, where the Mongolian Death Worm is supposed to roam. They soon encounter the worm and must avoid becoming 'death worm chow'. # '''The Mists of Time: '''The crew scouts around the misty streets of London, accompanied by a detective. They soon come face to face with the phantom of the notorious 19th-Century murderer Jack the Ripper. Elementary, indeed! # '''Ness Distress: '''In Scotland, the spookologist team go on a hunt for the Loch Ness Monster, though Bastion hanging with Scotty and McPipes than finding Nessie. # '''Of Moths and Men: '''In Virginia State, the crew hikes the hills and forests. They soon find the Mothman and proceed into taking photographic evidence. # '''Going Batty: '''In Transylvania, the crew enter Dracula's castle, where they are marauded and attacked by Vampy. They now must find a way to rid the vampire before they run out of juice! # '''Turkey Troubles: '''The crew have a feast on Thanksgiving. However, things get stuffy as a turkey rises from the grave and exacts revenge on them. # '''Season's Meetings: '''On Christmas, the crew track down Santa Claus in order to prove his existence. Yup yup! Santa Claus is coming to town! Trivia * This spinoff is seen by some as "Scooby Doo meets Gravity Falls meets The X Files". Category:Spinoffs Category:Under Construction